Tumour diseases are one of the most important causes of death in industrialised countries. Very great efforts have been made to provide effective compositions and methods of treating tumours. Owing, in particular, to the large number and wide variation of possible tumour diseases, there is a constant need for new pharmacologically active compounds and compositions, which, because of their active substances, are either suitable for treating as many tumour diseases as possible or alternatively are suitable for treating specific tumour diseases. In addition, there are a number of further proliferative diseases or diseases based on missing or defective physiological regulation.